Las fanáticas del sorato
by Atori-chan
Summary: Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke, pero el hecho de que él pase de ella, hace que use una técnica prohibida para pedirle consejo a un personaje de un dibujo animado, Sora Takenouchi de Digimon. Un personaje que Sakura admira en exceso, y que debido a su experiencia en el amor y estar con Yamato, pueda ayudarla a conseguir el amor de Uchiha Sasuke. ONESHOOT


_**REGALO AMIGO INVISIBLE PARA MI NEECHAN L.I.T.**_

_**Fic ideado pensando en ella  
**_

* * *

_**LAS FANÁTICAS DEL SORATO**_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

-¡¿Ya lo visteis?! ¡¿Lo visteis?!

La pregunta entusiasta que hacía Haruno Sakura dejaba un poco sorprendidas a Ino y a Hinata.

Se encontraban las tres en la pequeña tienda de dangos, saboreando aquel delicioso dulce hasta la llegada de Sakura y su emoción exagerada por algo que había visto.

Estaban en primavera y la calidez del sol y el hermoso espectáculo de sakuras, eran el acompañamiento perfecto para disfrutar entre amigas algo de paz y tranquilidad tras las duras misiones ninja que habían tenido y del duro examen que habían tenido para ascender a chuunin.

Las tres aunque lo habían hecho muy bien para pasar la prueba escrita y psicológica de Morino Ibiki, incluso en la segunda parte con Mitarashi Anko, donde se habían encontrado con peligros que jamás se hubieran imaginado, en la tercera, las tres habían fracasado y se habían quedado sin pasar a la prueba final. Una prueba final que había llevado el caos a Konoha y a la muerte del Sandaime.

Estaban sin Hokage, pero habían escuchado de sus maestros que se rumoreaba que uno de los antiguos sannins podría ocupar ese lugar. El problema estaba en convencerlo.

Sin embargo, como a las niñas poco les importaba la existencia de un Hokage que gobernase la gran villa de Konoha, aprovechaban ese resquicio de paz que habían tenido tras la tormenta, para descansar. Algo que Sakura no parecía, ya que estaba más centrada en hablar sobre un tema en específico que en comer y disfrutar de lo hermosa que estaba la naturaleza.

-¿Que si vimos el qué, frentuda? -le preguntó Ino algo molesta de que su mejor amiga llegase hacia ellas, y en vez de saludarlas, se acercara emocionada para hablar de algo sin nada con lo que pudiesen relacionar.

-El final de _Digimon02_. Lo emitieron esta misma mañana y… -y Sakura no pudo seguir, ya que suspiró encantada al recordar ese final tan inesperado y que la había dejado emocionadísima.

-Esto… ¿Ha… habláis… de ese anime… que está de moda? -preguntó Hinata con cierta timidez y vergüenza.

-Sí, el de esos monstruitos llamados digimon que digievolucionan y están con un humano -resumía Ino brevemente-. A mí me gustaba, pero dejé de verlo después de ver cómo Sora se iba con Yamato -declaró la rubia, molesta de que el personaje femenino no se quedara con el protagonista de la serie y de la nada, la pusieran con un personaje que, para Ino, no pegaba ni con cola. La situación le parecía tan forzosa como toda la trama de _Digimon02. _

-¿Qué tiene de malo que Sora se hubiera quedado con Yamato, Inocerda? -preguntó Sakura molesta de que cortara toda la felicidad que tenía.

-Tiene que es una situación forzada. Sin venir a cuento, nos muestran a una Sora interesada en Yamato, cuando en todo Digimon no hubo momentos con él, frentuda.

-Sí que los hubo, Inocerda. Incluso en la primera saga.

-Pero si en la primera saga, Sora parecía más enamorada que Taichi. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, se pensaría que quedarían juntos.

-Más bien era Taichi el que estaba enamorado de Sora. Sora solo sentía una buena amistad hacia Taichi. Por eso, se quedó con Yamato y tuvieron dos preciosos hijos -declarando ella orgullosa de la canocidad de la pareja.

-¿Cómo que tuvieron hijos? -preguntó Ino perpleja.

-Así es. En el capítulo de hoy, se mostró el epílogo, donde Sora y Yamato se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos. También se vieron al resto con sus hijos. Fue tan emotiva la escena. Aunque, no me esperaba que Ken se quedase con Miyako.

-¡Puff! ¡Hasta la cuatro ojos esa con el pedazo de pan que es Ken! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Menudo final de mierda! -espetaba Ino airada y aliviada de no tener que haber visto pésimo final de una serie que le había gustado al principio.

-Digas lo que digas, esa es la realidad, aunque te duela -declaraba Sakura con tanto orgullo, que no pudo evitar añadir-. El sorato es canon y eso demuestra que una chica sencilla puede conseguir a su príncipe azul, como me pasará a mí con Sasukekun.

-¡Bájate de la nube frentuda! ¡Sasukekun es mío!

-¡De eso nada, Inocerda!

Hinata que se había quedado como intermediaria, apenas se atrevía a interrumpirlas y a detenerlas. Ambas tenían tanto carácter como un volcán en erupción. Su vocecita no les llegaba y entonces, las dos, la usaron como carta de triunfo para saber su opinión sobre qué le parecía el final de la serie.

Hinata que también se había hecho fan, había estado siguiendo aquel anime de moda semanalmente, sin haberlo dropeado. Incluso, al igual que Sakura, había visto aquella mañana el final de la serie, donde…

-Pues… A… A mí… Sí que me gustó… el final… Fue muy lindo ver a sus hijos y… y el orgullo que tenían… Taichi y los demás…

Sakura se lo restregó en la cara de Ino, pero Hinata continuó.

-Aunque… Lo único que me… disgusta fue… Que Sora se quedara con Yamato… Creo que… fue… muy forzado… De hecho… Taichi dio mucha pena… cuando vio cómo Sora se iba con Yamato… Eso es porque la amaba… -pues de alguna forma, el personaje de Taichi le recordaba mucho a Naruto. Y claro, de todos los personajes femeninos que habían dentro de la serie, Hinata solo podía identificarse con la dulce Sora que siempre estaba allí para ayudar a los demás y a no tener resentimientos con nadie. De hecho, el personaje de Yamato, podría ser fácilmente relacionado con el único Uchiha superviviente. Y que Yamato se hubiera quedado con Sora, la hacía imaginar a ella con Sasuke, donde le desagradaba con toda su alma.

Las palabras de Hinata hicieron que ahora Ino se sintiera triunfadora y viera que no era la única que pensaba que la relación entre los personajes de Yamato y Sora fuese forzada.

Sakura apretó los dientes, y molesta, se cruzó los brazos.

-Digáis lo que digáis, la verdad es que Yamato y Sora quedaron juntos.

Sakura siguió discutiendo con Ino sobre el final de la serie, donde Ino seguía en sus trece de que fue forzado, mientras que Sakura defendía lo que le parecía un amor verdadero. Hinata solo trataba de detenerlas, pero cuando Ino la aludía, de que a ella tampoco le había parecido bien, la Hyuuga tenía que responder con la verdad.

Lo que empeoró, fue el detallismo en que Hinata había contado sobre el epílogo, y la libre interpretación de que Yamato y Sora, debido a que no se había especificado su casamiento, que se hubieran divorciado. Algo que la Hyuuga había creído, teniendo en cuenta a los padres del chico. Sora les había respondido con el hecho de que un divorcio entre los padres del personaje, no implica que deba ser algo hereditario. Pero sintiéndose en desventaja, solo acabó por perder los nervios y a largarse del lugar de reunión toda molesta.

Si Hinata había tenido un personaje con el que se identificaba, ella también lo tenía. Y era Sora. Le parecía un personaje muy heroico y lleno de valor, que se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía. Al principio, se había identificado con Mimi, pero tras ver sus quejas y cómo odiaba tener que implicarse en peleas, había acabado por descartarla y enfocarse en Sora. De hecho, si ella se veía como Sora, a Yamato lo veía como Sasuke y a Taichi como Naruto. Ambos personajes eran rivales y siempre iban un paso por delante de los demás.

El pensar en el personaje de Yamato como en Sasuke, le había hecho interesarse por la pareja que hacían Yamato y Sora. Por eso, cuando había visto el capítulo treinta y ocho de la segunda temporada, su alegría había sido infinita al ver cómo Sora pretendía declararse a Yamato. Su alegría aumentó cuando cuatro capítulos después, los había visto tan apegados que casi le había dado un paro cardíaco. Su mente se retorció, imaginándose a ella con Sasuke. Pero la alegría suprema fue al ver ese último capítulo, viéndolos de adultos, casados y con dos hijos, prueba irrefutable de su canocidad.

-¿Qué se divorciaron solo porque no especificaron su relación? -hablando sola con el ceño fruncido, donde cualquiera se acercaría a la Haruno- ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Los divorcios no es algo que se hereda! ¡Además, ¿qué falta hace de especificarlo si ya habían pruebas evidentes de que estaban juntos en capítulos anteriores?! ¡Es que cualquier persona con sentido común que lo viese, pensarían que están juntos! ¡Shannaro! ¡Qué manía de darle la vuelta de tuerca a las cosas que no les gustan!

Y en medio de su monólogo personal, escuchó la voz nerviosa de Lee llamándola por detrás. La Haruno al girarse, se lo encontró con su equipo, con excepción de su maestro Guy. El chico de cejas se sentía un poco asustado de la expresión con la que lucía su primer amor y a preguntarle preocupado qué era lo que le pasaba.

-No es nada -cambiándole el carácter para su propia conveniencia.

No podía estar así frente a personas que no tenían culpa de nada, sobre todo si de la nada, pudiese ver paseando a Sasuke.

Neji y Tenten estaban un poco más atrás que Lee y menos interesado en el estado de Sakura. Donde Lee insistió por ella y el hecho de haber estado hablando sola.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo -restándole importancia-. Solo que tuve un encontronazo con Ino por un anime, donde ella piensa de una manera y yo de otra.

-Ese anime por un casual, ¿no será Digimon? -preguntó Tenten adelantándose para participar en la conversación.

Sakura le respondió con una afirmación llena de emoción y sorpresa.

-Me lo imaginaba -declaró Tenten con una sonrisa-. Parece que el último capítulo ha causado una controversia en varios compañeros nuestros.

-¿Por lo de Yamato y Sora?

-También. Aunque más porque Takeru no se hubiera quedado con Hikari.

-Confieso que eso me dio rabia. Pero lo de Yamato y Sora es oficial.

-Cierto. Pero la gente insiste en que están divorciados.

-Tenten, ¿es que te gusta el sorato?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Fue la primera pareja que me encantó desde el primer momento en que vi la serie!

El encontrar una fan que estuviera de acuerdo con sus gustos, emocionó tanto a Sakura, como el hecho de que pensara como ella, en que Tenten se relacionara con Sora y a su amor inconfesable (Neji) a Yamato.

Las dos empezaron a hablar de los momentos, que consideraban como pruebas sorato, donde Neji y Lee, rezagados, solo las observaban con una gota sin entender nada de esa emoción infantil que ambas sentían.

.

Los días habían ido pasando con la misma calma, donde nadie se imaginaría, que dentro de poco, entrarían dos miembros de Akatsuki, donde uno de ellos, sería el prólogo de lo que vendría a continuación, la marcha de Uchiha Sasuke.

En ese tiempo de paz, donde la ignorancia ante lo malo se encontraba, Sakura leía con pocas ganas las numerosas historias que habían aparecido, después de la emisión del final de _Digimon02_, sobre el sorato.

Se encontraba devastada y había esperado que las historias que los fans se inventaban, la ayudasen a recuperar el ánimo y la esperanza. Pero no funcionaba.

Suspiró, recordando lo que el día anterior había pasado.

Por no sé cuanta vez, Sakura se había vuelto a ver el capítulo treinta y ocho de _Digimon02_, concretamente, la escena donde Sora iba a entregarle el regalo a Yamato, y donde, supuestamente, se le confesaría. Una escena que no se había visto y que dejaba a la imaginación de los fans.

El valor que el personaje de Taichi le había dado, había sido clave, para que ella avanzase hacia adelante y pudiera expresar esos sentimientos que tanto costaba decir a la persona que Sora amaba.

Como era su caso.

Pero el ver tantas veces esa escena, y sintiéndose con el coraje, como si el personaje de Taichi se lo hubiera transmitido, Sakura se había animado a declarar sus sentimientos a Sasuke.

Lo había hecho hace muchos años, cuando había sido una niña, cuando solo lo conocía de pocos días en la academia. No era de sorprenderse que la rechazase, pues eran unos simples desconocidos. Pero ahora… Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos como equipo siete. Habían atravesado por numerosas dificultades, donde, en muchas de ellas, Sasuke se había visto preocupado por ella. Especialmente, cuando habían estado en el Bosque de la Muerte durante el segundo examen. Ahí, no solo Sakura había visto otro lado, un lado oscuro en Sasuke, sino que además, el amor que le tenía, había empezado a florecer y a ser verdadero. Y le daba la sensación de que a Sasuke le pasaba algo parecido. Parecía como si estuviese interesado en ella. Algunos actos, como que el sello de aquel ser perverso llamado Orochimaru, fuese anulado gracias a ella; O su preocupación cuando Gaara la había atacado, era algo que la hacían creer que sentía algo especial por ella.

Por eso, se había animado a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Pero…

Y Sakura suspiró pesadamente.

-Rechazada.

Y aún por encima, con ese tono molesto tan suyo, alegando que lo mejor era no pensar en tonterías, sino en el entrenamiento.

Era como si él no se creyese que sus sentimientos fuesen auténticos, y lo considerara algo temporal. Pero no era así. Sakura estaba convencida de que sus sentimientos no eran pasajeros.

Leyendo las historias sorato, no hubo ninguna que pudiera animarla, hasta que…

.

_En un error fatal, Sora aterriza en un mundo que no es el suyo. Un mundo infestado por youkais y seres sobrenaturales. Ante el nuevo mundo, sin conocer a nadie y confusa sobre el lugar en el que se encuentra, Sora descubrirá a un demonio que la ayudará a poder volver con su amado Yamato. Pero… es que ese demonio se parece muchísimo a Yamato y el demonio acabará enamorándose de ella. ¿Qué decisión tomará Sora? ¿Estar con el Yamato presente o con ese demonio muy parecido a Yamato?_ (NA: esto se me vino mientras lo escribía para que Sakura pudiera relacionar con la idea que tendrá, pero tras leerlo, esta idea no está mala, ¿no?)

.

-¡Eso es! -exclamó ella con una idea en mente.

En aquella historia, la autora escribía sobre que Sora aterrizaba en un mundo distinto al suyo. ¿Qué impedía que ella, mediante alguna técnica prohibida pudiese invocarla a su mundo para poder hablar con la propia Sora?

Pues sabía que existían numerosas técnicas prohibidas, y seguramente, entre ellas, habría la de invocación de personajes animados. Si se podía invocar a muertos, ¿por qué no a personajes ficticios?

Y con esa ingenua idea en mente, Sakura procedió a la investigación sobre los jutsus prohibidos, aunque eso supusiera, tener que infiltrarse en el edificio donde estaban almacenadas todas las técnicas prohibidas que se habían ido recopilando a lo largo del tiempo desde la época en que Hashirama Senjuu gobernaba.

La idea de invocar a Sora era para que pudiera ayudarle en el tema amoroso. Necesitaba de la experiencia de alguien como ella, para que le dijera las palabras correctas, para saber qué hacer para que Sasuke viera que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.

Tras haber encontrado la técnica requerida, Sakura la había puesto en práctica aquel mismo día. Por miedo a que fallase o que la descubrieran, Sakura se había al campo de entrenamiento.

La técnica no era nada compleja. Incluso una gennin como ella podría realizarla.

Sakura no tuvo problemas a la hora de invocar a Sora. De hecho, en cuanto la había visto, con su uniforme verde escolar y confusa de estar en un mundo desconocido, Sakura había gritado victoriosa y animada de su éxito.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién eres? ¿Y dónde está Piyomon?

La alegría exuberante que sentía Sakura, contrastaba con la confusión e inquietud de Sora, donde a pesar de ser un personaje creado y animado, sentía que todo lo ocurrido en su mundo animado era real, como el que Sakura vivía.

-¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Lo he conseguido! -gritaba Sakura sin parar.

Y al igual que estuviera ante algún ídolo famoso, Sakura se acercó con ojos brillantes y el cuerpo temblándole, como si no se creyera que pudiera en conocer en persona a la mismísimas Takenouchi Sora.

-Encantada de conocerte, Sorasan. Me llamo Haruno Sakura y soy tu fan número uno.

-¡Ah! Gracias -contestaba Sora con una pequeña sonrisa. Ante el carácter exuberante de esa niña que parecía ser un poco menor que ella, no podía sentirse desconfiada de haber sido trasladada a un mundo sospechoso con oscuras intenciones. El mundo Digimon le había enseñado eso y a estar alerta a peligros inesperados-. Encantada de conocerte, Sakurachan.

Y tal cual cómo si estuviera ante el propio Sasuke, Sakura se sentía emocionadísima de que Sora la llamase por su nombre de pila acompañado del sufijo cariñoso.

-Estoy tan contenta y emocionada de conocerte, Sorasan. Eres mi ídola. Sobre todo, al haberte confesado a Yamatosan -hablando como toda ultra fanática emocionada de poder ver en carne y hueso su más grande afición-. De hecho, que sepas que soy fan incondicional del sorato -su tono cambió a uno determinante para añadir-. Cualquiera que se atreva a interponerse o a hablar mal de vosotros, le responderé con un buen puñetazo.

-Vaya… Tampoco es necesario llegar a esos extremos -respondía Sora sintiéndose algo nerviosa-. Aún así, gracias por tu apoyo, Sakurachan -aunque no entendía a lo que se refería con la palabra sorato.

Y otra vez su nombre dicho con esa dulce voz, que parecía sacada de los mismísimos ángeles.

-Esto… -empezó Sora con un carraspeo- ¿Podrías explicarme dónde estamos y qué es lo que ha pasado?

La cara confusa que se la había quedado a Sora, hizo que Sakura se diera cuenta de que tras haberla invocado, se había olvidado completamente de explicarle la razón de su invocación y del problema que tenía con Sasuke.

Sakura se disculpó de inmediato, lamentándose por ser tan despistada, pero es que se había sentido tan emocionada, que no había podido contenerse.

Entonces, sentándose sobre el verde pasto, Sakura le explicó el mundo en el que se encontraba; cómo ella provenía de una serie animada (aunque a Sora le costase creerlo); cómo ella había logrado invocarla; y especialmente, la razón de porqué lo había hecho.

-Entiendo -contestó Sora con un pequeño suspiro, como si se lamentara que en realidad fuese un personaje creado.

-Por eso, esperaba que tú, que eres una experta en el amor, como lo es tu emblema, pudieras aconsejarme qué es lo que debo hacer con Sasukekun.

-Bueno, para empezar, el poseer el emblema del amor, no me hace una experta en el tema. Solo tengo catorce años y llevo pocas semanas saliendo con Yamato.

-Pues eso no es lo que parece en las historias que escriben sobre ti -replicó Sakura, donde las historias la habían influenciado tanto, para exagerar lo que realmente era ella-. En ellas cuentan como eres capaz de unir a una pareja con el poder de tu amor. También les ayudas en sus problemas sentimentales con tus sabios consejos. Y cómo luchas por el amor para permanecer con Yamatosan.

-Eso es ficción -le aclaró con una sonrisa nerviosa-. En realidad, yo no soy tan increíble cómo crees -decía con ligera pena-. Yo también tengo mis errores y muchas veces me molesto por tonterías -suspirando, donde muchos recuerdos de ese error, rondaron por su mente-. E incluso, cuando estoy en problemas, no quiero aceptar la ayuda de nadie. Todo porque no quiero ser una carga para los demás.

-Pero la mayor parte de ello, son rasgos que poseen el ser humano. Si fueses alguien increíble pero perfecto, sin fallas ni errores, entonces, no me caerías bien.

-Gracias, Sakurachan.

Le contestó Sora con una dulce sonrisa y bastante animada por sus palabras. En recompensa, quiso ayudarla con el problema sentimental que tenía.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -preguntándole de repente.

-Pues acabo de cumplir los trece años la semana pasada.

Entonces Sora soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Y a tan tierna edad ya estás muy enamorada?

-¿Es que tiene algo de malo? Además, Miyako tenía doce años cuando se enamoró locamente de Ken Ichijouji.

-Sí, eso es cierto -reconoció ella sin abandonar su sonrisa-. La verdad es que en ese sentido me recuerdas un poco a ella. Pero en lo que respeta a amar a alguien con tanta intensidad, me recuerdas un poco a mí -mirándola con cariño.

Sakura se sintió más animada con esas últimas palabras. No es que le disgustase el personaje de Miyako, pero no quería reconocer que podría ser una loca y una patosa para algunas cosas.

-Aunque he de confesar que ese chico que te gusta, Sasukekun, parece ser más insociable que Yamato y una persona bastante compleja.

-Bueno… He oído que ha pasado por una terrible tragedia y está obsesionado con una venganza suya. Por eso, esperaba que si sabe que puede contar conmigo porque yo siempre estaría a su lado y… -y no pudo seguir hablando, porque se puso toda colorada.

-Entiendo -soltó ella, donde no hacía falta más palabras para que le indicara lo tan enamorada que estaba-. Pues, el único consejo que puedo darte -empezó ella, apoyando sus manos sobre el pasto y mirando al cielo despejado, donde a pesar de estar en un mundo dominado por los ninjas con poderes sobrenaturales, el mismo cielo que tenía ante ella, era el mismo que el de su mundo y el mundo digital- es que no tengas tantas prisas por declararte. Todavía eres muy joven y estoy segura de que muchas cosas os depararán en el futuro y quizás provoquen cambios en los sentimientos de Sasukekun. Sé que esperar no es algo que uno pueda resistir. Pero hazme caso. La declaración hacia la persona que amas, tiene que aparecer en el momento y situación adecuadas. Sé perseverante y nunca te rindas, a pesar de las adversidades que se te presenten, Sakurachan.

Esperar…

Era algo complicado cuando tenía a Ino como rival y con todo lo que rodeaba a Sasuke, pero, Sora tenía razón.

Declararse sin más sin tener en cuenta el lugar y la situación, no era lo mejor y terminaba con un Sasuke que no la tomaría enserio.

-Muchas gracias, Sorasan.

Y Sora sonrió con ella.

Las dos continuaron charlando un rato más, hasta que la técnica de invocación, empezó a perder su efecto y Sora empezó a desvanecerse.

-Muchas gracias por haberme traído a este mundo y espero y deseo que te vayan bien las cosas con Sasukekun.

-Lo mismo deseo para ti con Yamatosan. Sed felices y recuerda, estoy y estaré siempre de vuestro lado.

Lo último que Sakura vio de su ídola fue una radiante sonrisa. La sonrisa de alguien que agradecía por saber que aparte de sus amigos de toda la vida, podía contar con otras personas que apoyaban su relación con Yamato.

.

.

.

Veinte años después, Konoha se había convertido en un lugar más moderno y urbanizado. La paz que muchos shinobis creían imposible estaba presente, así como la coexistencia entre las cinco grandes naciones.

Con esa tranquilidad y seguridad, muchas familias podían pasear tranquilos y con la felicidad marcada en sus rostros.

En la calle principal, donde estaban las grandes tiendas y el único cine de Konoha, una gran masa de padres con sus hijos se encontraba aglomerado. Entre toda esa gente, se encontraba Tenten observando el cartel de una película que la hacía sentir nostálgica.

-¡Ah! ¡Tenten! ¿Eres tú?

Tenten se volteó para encontrarse con la familia de Lee y de Guy, donde la situación resultaba un poco extraña.

La mujer de Lee, una mujer muy bella y paciente con su antiguo maestro y Lee, empujaba la silla de ruedas, donde, en teoría, su maestro debería estar ahí sentado. Pero no. Su maestro que era un culo inquieto, se encontraba con sus manos sobre el suelo haciendo el pino, como Lee y su hijo. Un niño de doce años que era el calco de su padre y tenía el nombre de Metal. Aunque en personalidad, no tenía nada que ver con su viejo amigo, ya que cuando lo observaban se ponía todo nervioso y toda su fuerza y poder quedaba en evidencia.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo en medio de la calle? -preguntó con los brazos en jarras bastante molesta por el espectáculo que daban.

-Parece mentira que no lo sepas, Tenten. El espíritu de un adulto nunca debe descansar y hay que seguir entrenándolo, ¿verdad, Lee? -dirigiéndose a su antiguo alumno con esa sonrisa Profident que nunca fallaba.

-Por supuesto. Seamos adultos o niños no debemos descansar ni un segundo en nuestro entrenamiento. ¿A que sí, Metal? -dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo.

-Claro que sí, papá.

Tenten se llevó una mano a la frente observando que los años que habían pasado no había hecho que cambiasen esa personalidad tan extravagante. Lo peor de todo, es que ahora, el hijo de Lee, era el heredero de aquellas tonterías. La única diferencia estaba en que, tras la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, su maestro había quedado paralítico. Pero eso no había influenciado en su querer de seguir entrenando a lo loco y en su personalidad.

La mujer de Lee se rió por el comportamiento del trío, y luego les dijo con suavidad.

-Vamos chicos, moderaos ahora y poneros como dios manda. Que no os va a dejar entrar al cine si vais así.

-¿Es que vais a ver alguna película? -preguntó Tenten con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí. La de _Digimon Last Evolution Kizuna_ -reveló Lee, poniéndose derecho.

-Mi papá me dijo que la echaron durante su juventud, y que empezó a verla porque no parabas de hablar de ella, Tentensan -dijo el niño animado, donde se había tragado toda la serie y no podía esperar a ver la película.

-Es cierto. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? -le propuso-. A ti te gustaba mucho _Digimon_.

-Lo siento. Me encantaría ir, pero me temo que hoy ando muy ocupada -excusándose toda nerviosa, donde sus palabras no concordaban con cómo se sentía en realidad-. Tengo que limpiar la tienda antes de abrirla y pulir bien las armas y ya sabéis que eso lleva mucho tiempo. De todas formas, Metalkun -agachándose para estar a la altura del niño-, espero que pases por mi tienda para contarme qué tal fue la película.

El niño motivado, se lo prometió sin vacilar. Y Tenten, despidiéndose con una amplia sonrisa, se marchó del lugar.

Su marcha fue vista por la familia de Lee y de Guy, el cual, el más mayor se mostraba preocupado por su antigua alumna y que no tardó en expresarlo frente a los que la acompañaba.

La muerte de Neji durante la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja había supuesto una importante baja para los habitantes de Konoha. Especialmente, en ella que habían sido pareja. Su romance no había durado mucho, menos de un año. Pero Tenten que había estado enamorada de Neji desde hacía tiempo, le había afectado tanto, como para incluso no seguir adelante con su vida sentimental.

No importaba la cantidad de chicos que la invitasen a salir o se le declararan, que Tenten los rechazaba a todos, donde para ella su único y gran amor siempre sería Neji.

Una historia tan triste que deprimía a Lee.

-Puedo entender cómo se siente, y respeto su decisión. Pero, no es justo que ella se quede estancada. Seguro que Neji no lo hubiera querido -comentó Lee.

-Bueno, eso es una muestra que su amor por Neji era verdadero. Al menos, sigue adelante con su vida como ninja y dueña de su propia tienda. No hay muchas mujeres como ella -le comentó su esposa con amabilidad y admiración hacia Tenten.

-Eso es cierto -reconoció él, donde al menos, su compañera de equipo, no había caído en la depresión por la muerte de su pareja. Había seguido adelante, con la determinación de enseñar a las siguientes generaciones y hacer uso de sus herramientas ninja como producto de compra, pero siempre, sin olvidarse de Neji.

-Vamos, papá. Vamos. Que todavía tenemos que comprar las palomitas -apremiaba su hijo que se había adelantado y estaba en la entrada con un aspecto impaciente, donde no quería perderse ni un minuto de la película.

Lee asintió y empujó la silla de ruedas, con su esposa al lado.

Poco después de que la familia de Lee ingresase, otra familia aparecía donde la madre se sentía más emocionada que su hijo.

Con una mirada triunfal como si no se lo creyera, Uchiha Sakura se sentía extasiada y con unas ganas tremendas de ver la película, donde no habría nadie tan entusiasta como ella.

Estaba ante el estreno de la película de Digimon Last Evolution Kizuna. Eso significaba, poder ver a Sorasan y algo del sorato.

Por lo que se había enterado, la película ocurría cuando Sora y los demás tenían veinticuatro años, es decir, una edad más que suficiente para que una pareja que llevaban diez años de relación, mostrase evidencias e incluso a considerar que estaban prometidos o casados. Resumiendo, que tendría material sorato.

Detrás de ella, se encontraban con expresión nerviosa y sin muchas ganas de ver la peli animada Sarada y Sasuke que había regresado a Konoha, para asistir con su familia al estreno de la película. Sabía que su esposa era una fanática del sorato, y saber de la existencia de esa película, era algo que no podía perderse y que le encantaría verla con él. También sabía de la invocación que había hecho hace años, y cómo había conocido a Sora, brindándole un consejo que tuvo que seguir poco antes de que se casasen. La influencia de esa pareja y del personaje de Sora era muy grande en Sakura, donde a pesar de ser una mujer adulta, madre, ninja y trabajadora no había dejado de leer historias, ver fanarts y hasta doujinshis sobre la pareja.

Notó como su hija tiraba de él, y con mirada escéptica, le murmuró.

-Papá, no hace falta que vayamos a ver una película de dibujos solo porque soy una niña.

Su hija de doce años mostraba una madurez parecida a la que tenía su hermano Itachi, donde si alguna vez él había disfrutado de su niñez, tuvo que ser hasta la tierna edad de los ocho años. A partir de ahí, había madurado de golpe y visto lo terrible que podría resultar el mundo shinobi si alguien no lo cambiaba.

Sin embargo, gracias a Naruto, a Itachi (donde solo pocas personas conocían la verdadera historia de Itachi) e incluso de él mismo, su hija no había tenido la dura visión que había tenido su hermano mayor. Y en caso de que algo horrible sucediera, ahí estaría él para protegerla.

-La verdad es tu madre quién tiene ganas de ver la película.

-¿En serio? -mirándola y observando su entusiasmo exagerado-. Pero si es una película para niños -objetó ella sin entender muy bien.

-Lo sé. Pero es una serie que le gustó mucho cuando tenía tu edad. En especial, una pareja de ellos.

Ahí sí que obtuvo el interés de Sarada y a preguntarle sobre la pareja en cuestión. Sasuke, que si lo sabía era por su mujer, le explicó sobre la relación llamada sorato y lo poco contentos que habían quedado una gran mayoría de que al final quedasen juntos, todo lo contrario a su madre que, a partir de entonces, se había convertido en una ultra fanática que defendía a golpes a quién dudase de la canocidad de la pareja.

-¿Y no es eso un poco exagerado? -cuestionó ella donde la razón y la lógica la perseguían-. Quiero decir, cada uno tiene su propia opinión y se debería respetar y no andar a golpes como hace mamá.

-Lo sé -soltó Sasuke lanzando un pesado suspiro-. Pero tu madre dice que se ve reflejada en el personaje de Sora, mientras que a mí me ve en Yamato -aunque en lo personal, él no se parecía en nada a ese rubio.

El único parecido era que no se llevaba bien con su rival y era considerado al mismo tiempo, su mejor amigo, cómo él con Naruto. Que el rival había estado enamorado de la chica, como Naruto con Sakura. Y que ahora, tanto su rival como él eran muy buenos amigos, cómo Naruto y él.

En el resto, él no era tan expresivo y ni siquiera sabía tocar un instrumento musical como el rubio llamado Yamato.

Lo que Sasuke no contaba es que, tras su explicación llamase la atención de su hija y a mirar a los personajes citados, donde no veía que ellos fueran pareja. El personaje llamado Yamato se veía atractivo, como su padre; Y el personaje llamado Sora, se veía sencilla, pero hermosa, como su madre.

-Entonces, ¿has dicho que quedaron juntos?

El interés que mostraba su hija, no alarmó a Sasuke, por lo que sin preocuparse de que tuviera otra fanática del sorato en la familia, Sasuke le contestó.

-Según tu madre ya estaban juntos antes de que terminase la serie -luego agregó-. Pero se ve que hace unos años emitieron unos ovas a modo de continuación, y tu madre quedó muy chafada porque no hubo nada sorato.

-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó Sarada sin entender.

-Tu madre dijo que los creadores de esos ovas eran otros. Además, hubo cambios de guionistas y diseñadores o algo así -explicaba con lo que su esposa le contaba. Pero como no era un tema de su agrado, no le había prestado mucha atención-. Se ve que no habían visto todo _Digimon02_, y se enfocaron más en la primera temporada o algo así.

-¡Qué falta de respeto es eso de no ver toda la serie! -se quejó ella, donde no entendía cómo unos creadores pudieron hacer tan negligente trabajo- ¡Imagino que eso puso muy triste a mamá!

Una tristeza que se visualizó en esos momentos.

Sakura había estado escuchando la conversación mantenida entre su esposo y su hija. El recordar cómo en la saga denominada Tri no hubo nada de sorato, fue algo que la había decepcionado por completo.

Yamato y Sora tenían diecisiete años. Edad más que suficiente para que pasase algo, como un beso o alguna cita (le hubiera encantado una escena de cama, pero al ser una serie de niños, tenía que seguir contentándose con su imaginación). Sakura se había sentido tan emocionada con aquellos ovas, que tras haber visto el último ova había roto la televisión con una furia indescriptible. Pues los creadores de _Digimon Tri_ se habían pasado el sorato por el culo (entre otras cosas cómo Daisuke y compañía). Ella emocionada de ver nuevos momentos y evidencias para callar a Ino, al final había sido ella la que había tenido que morderse la lengua y a sufrir sus burlas que habían durado durante los tres tediosos años que habían durado los ovas.

¡Y no iba a volver a soportarlo!

Apretando los puños y asustando a la gente que tenía a su alrededor, como si de su cuerpo saliese fuego, maldijo.

-¡Cómo en esta película no haya momentos sorato, me cargaré a sus productores! ¡SHANNARO!

FIN

I

I

I

I

I

V

**EPÍLOGO**

Cinco años habían pasado desde el estreno de _Digimon Last Evolution Kizuna_. La desgracia de no haber escenas sorato, habían irritado tanto a Sakura, que se necesitó de Sasuke para que no cometiera una locura.

Ahora, a pesar de que aquella película, donde supuestamente era la última que se enfocaba en aquellos personajes, a los productores se les había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de hacer otra película, esta vez, centrada en los elegidos cuando tienen treinta años y, supuestamente, con hijos.

Sarada, ahora con sus diecisiete años, se había convertido en una ultra fanática del sorato peor que su madre. Donde si su madre había leído historias, doujin y visto arts, la hija la sobrepasaba al empapelar casi toda su habitación con imágenes de la pareja, haciendo ella misma dibujos y doujin y escribiendo historias sobre el sorato.

A pocos meses del estreno de la nueva película llamada _Digimon Adventure: Next Generations_, y visto el téaser, un sentimiento molesto había empezado a invadirla.

Había visto al hijo del personaje de Taichi. Había visto a Taichi adulto. Y en la página web donde aparecía todos los datos sobre los personajes, en los personajes destinados a Yamato y Sora, no aparecía algo que le hicieran entender de que fuesen pareja.

De Taichi sí y de su hijo e incluso de su mujer.

De Koushirou también y hasta de la profesión de su mujer.

De todos, menos la situación maritaria que debían tener Yamato y Sora.

Algo que no podía tolerar y a sospechar que ni en esa película habría sorato, por eso, había viajado hasta la sede de animación y enfrentándose al productor de la serie con su Mangekyou Sharingan activo, le amenazó.

-¡O pones sorato en esta película o te aseguro que ni tú ni nadie volverá a hacer películas de Digimon Adventure en su vida!

FIN

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Este fic, como dije al principio, fue pensado para mi neechan L.I.T. como regalo de amigo invisible. No tenía intención de publicarlo y que solo lo viera ella, pero en vista de los acontecimientos actuales, me he decidido a publicarlo. Honestamente, este fic fue escrito mucho antes de saber sobre la nueva serie, pero vamos que al ritmo que vamos, esperemos que haya alguna Sarada por ahí para que pongan sorato en el nuevo anime, porque en realidad, no tengo muchas esperanzas con la película. Espero estar equivocada. Dentro de unos meses lo sabremos.

Mientras tanto, dirigiéndome a los fans sorato, yo continuaré escribiendo fics sorato y, para quiénes no lo sepáis, el doujin basado en mi fic _Digimon: The New World_. Aunque el fic se base en los hijos de los elegidos, no me olvido del sorato y debido a que quiero terminarlo pronto, su actualización es casi quincenal.

Y a los fans del sasusaku, no os preocupéis que también seguiré escribiendo fics sobre la pareja. El estar fija en el fic anterior, no significa que deje de lado mi otra parejita (además que tengo un proyecto de fic muy especial, pero primero quiero terminar algún otro sasusaku pendiente).

Pues espero que os haya gustado este fic. Un saludo para todos.

'Atori'


End file.
